


【幸越】絮

by zinawish



Series: 《海吉拉》背景设定系列 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 26岁的龙马与12岁自己灵魂互换了。而14岁的幸村精市和他印象里的一样烦人。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Series: 《海吉拉》背景设定系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655707
Kudos: 11





	【幸越】絮

絮

越前龙马觉得有意思极了。  
他目前十二岁，u17，在日本队集训基地里，还没奔赴美国，正在大澡堂的更衣区坐着，手边还有颗将棋。他的思维还停顿在他26岁，圣诞假期的一个明媚下午，阳光透过黄色的纱帘，把绵软蓬松的被窝晒成一大片刚剥下，饱满新鲜的橙子皮，他刚把幸村推搡到上面交换了个吻，幸村的大手钻进他的衣摆，搂着腰，把他们的身体贴合的更紧密，欲望在他们的吻与幸村的手指中缓缓滋生，他怀疑幸村的手指在他的腰上开始跳踢踏舞时，忽然，他感到一阵晕眩。闭上眼睛，他看见了漩涡，正缓缓旋转着，如被搅动的蓝莓果酱，他脚下一滑，就这么跌了进去。  
日语，水声，还有吹风机的声音。龙马缓缓睁开眼，印入他眼前的，是个已经有了纹理雏形，胸膛上有手术疤痕的白皙躯体，和一双午夜深空般的紫罗兰色眼睛。  
“幸村，”真田的声音从门边传来，“我和柳在餐厅等你。”  
“好。”幸村说，转过脸，14岁的幸村个子高挑，没彻底长开的漂亮面孔还保有少年时柔和的气息，显得他更为秀丽，“越前君，”他抓了下他略湿的卷发，提醒道，“你哥哥已经在餐厅等很久了。”  
龙马惊呆了，愣愣地看着，幸村的语气冷了点。  
“我脸上是有什么吗，小鬼？”他问。  
“你长得漂亮，多看两眼。”龙马随口说，从皮质长凳站起身，两条细腿直直的在黑色运动短裤下晃荡，他本以为幸村会轻笑两声，再回敬他什么小猫咪、小王子之类的戏谑称呼，但他抬起头，却发现幸村震惊地看着他，嘴角抿紧了。  
这表情敲醒了龙马。龙马这才想起来，现在的幸村身上还有病痛的尖刺，有时还会把自己蜷缩起来。他和幸村也没熟稔到能互相开玩笑的地步，何况幸村并不喜欢别人说他外表漂亮。  
“谢谢。”幸村说，有点慌张的抓起浴巾，脸上带着点可疑的红晕，在离开前，他还特意回头看了看龙马，嘴巴张了又合，欲言又止。  
“快洗完澡去餐厅吧，小鬼，”他最后说，“不然没东西吃了。”

龙马拖拉到别人差不多收拾完了才去角落里淋浴，他早在集训里学会了如何隐瞒自己的身体状况并不被人察觉到异常，大家那时候都只是以为他不喜欢与人泡澡而已。在水顺着他的头发，在他身体流动时，他观察了一下自己的身体，十二岁，还没发育，比之前稍微壮实点，身上有几处在山上做那套野外求生般的训练时留下的小伤，说明他刚下山不久，他的卡鲁宾还活着，这时候估计在家里睡觉。  
想到卡鲁宾，他的心忽然柔软起来，一会他可以借他哥哥手机，打电话回家问问。  
龙马刚到餐厅，就感到一个熟悉的视线缠绕在他身上，他顺着这根视线看回去，只见幸村把目光移回已经吃完的柳和真田身上，面前摆着吃了一半的白饭和一条完整的烤秋刀鱼，还有已经喝的差不多的味增汤与一碗纹丝未动的茶碗蒸，嘴上衔着抹温和有礼，如打磨在玉石上的微笑，像是在等待着什么。龙马在取餐区找不到另一碗茶碗蒸，只好给自己夹了一条秋刀鱼和仅剩的玉子烧，刚准备再给自己加点关东煮，他哥哥越前龙雅的手臂就搭他肩上了，龙马手抖了下，托盘差点撒了。  
“还有完没完？”龙马无奈的问。  
“怎么还是这副态度啊，小不点儿，”龙雅把一个柳橙放在龙马托盘里，“再这样你哥哥我可是要伤心欲绝了。”  
你才不会。龙马心里想。但看着龙雅脸上日后再也见不着，现在还能称得上爽朗的笑容，他把这话咽肚子里了。  
“吃完了吗？”龙马问，他和龙雅吃饭，经常是他吃正餐，龙雅吃橙子。因为龙马洗澡总是比较拖拉。  
“吃完了，实在太饿了，没办法，小不点儿洗澡还真要耗点时间啊。”龙雅说，不知从哪掏出一颗柳橙连皮带肉的啃了口。  
“哦。”龙马放弃了关东煮，给自己夹了蔬菜，幸村那边，真田和柳已经吃完离开了，只留下幸村一人，幸村这时候开始用筷子摆弄他的秋刀鱼了。他依稀记得幸村经常就餐时间坐他身边，为的是在不擅长剃鱼刺的他面前表演如何用筷子完美的将鱼大卸八块。  
龙马那时快被幸村的胜负心纠缠的烦不胜烦。当年的他满心只想着如何在网球上把自己技术磨练的更好，身体锻炼的更强，好击败球场对面的敌人，以及对所有人隐瞒自己实际的身体状况。根本不知道这些其实是幸村对他的别样示好。  
包括这时候的幸村，也不清楚他这其实是对龙马的示好，幸村日后提到过。  
“我能坐在这里吗？”龙马故意问幸村。幸村的表情有点诧异，但在那双午夜深空的紫色眼眸中，龙马发现了一道瞬间闪烁的星光。  
“你哥哥呢？”幸村坐直腰，沉下肩，不动声色，坦然自若地问，仿佛那道星光从未出现在他双眸里。  
龙马咧开嘴，他被幸村这个装模做样的表现逗乐了。  
“他吃完了，你没吃完，我想和能一起吃饭的人坐在一起。”龙马说，用下巴指了指幸村的烤鱼和米饭。  
幸村看了眼龙马身后的龙雅，把餐盘稍微挪了下，给龙马让出位置，龙雅直接拉个椅子坐龙马身后。  
“真的吗？”龙马转身问，“你就这么喜欢看我吃饭？”  
“太久没见了嘛，小不点儿，”龙雅说，他这时的眼睛带着钢铁般的蓝色，“你不想想我们之前见面都是什么时候的事情了？”  
“想不起来了。”龙马撒谎道，他其实把小时候的事情回忆的差不多了，但这时候的龙马还完全不记得有这么一个哥哥。  
“你想不起来我，我可想的起来你，小不点儿。”龙雅拍拍龙马的脑袋，老气横秋的叹口气，活脱脱一副南次郎的模样，“光阴似箭哦，我家小不点儿完全不记得他英俊又帅气逼人的哥哥了，对了，小不点儿，你的恋爱史怎么样，有没有小姑娘给你送情书啊？”  
龙马亲眼看见幸村的筷子顿了下。  
“怎么和老头子似的，这个问题好无聊。”龙马说。  
“说说嘛，”龙雅说，“我不会告诉老爸的。”  
“嗯……她们给了我很多明信片。”龙马斟酌着说，幸村的筷子又开始动了起来。这是他和幸村两年后在青年酒店里讨论的话题：谁收到的情书和巧克力更多更新颖。最后幸村被龙马那边个人后援会小山似的，还在侧边题字的明信片堆打败，而龙马则拜倒在了幸村那个重达五斤，做成矢车菊，超级复杂，能当摆件的艺术巧克力下——那是立海大美术部女生集体送给幸村的礼物，以表谢意，因为在幸村的帮助下，美术部的合绘代表立海获得了全国奖。  
龙雅开心的笑起来：“明信片！太可爱了！没想到小不点儿那么受欢迎！”  
“那是因为你还差得远呢！”龙马把注意力转回他面前的餐盘，还有幸村手边的茶碗蒸。茶碗蒸近在咫尺，却又与远在天边，若是长大后的幸村，不需要龙马开口，幸村就会与龙马把这碗茶碗蒸分着吃了。  
“给你吧，我还没吃过，”幸村看出龙马对茶碗蒸的馋，把仍冒着热气的茶碗蒸放在龙马餐盘里，“小朋友要多吃点，好长高。”  
龙马从幸村最后那句话清晰听到几丝得意的语调。只要在某方面能力压龙马一头，幸村的语气末尾都会有点怪异兴奋的上扬。  
龙马对幸村实在太熟悉了。  
“谢谢前辈，”龙马把玉子烧端在幸村餐盘里，“前辈最近恢复身体很辛苦，也要多吃点。”  
龙马是暗指幸村对自己的复健与增肌训练，这对龙马来说不是什么秘密，自输给龙马后，幸村一直不服气，总想与龙马再比个高低。  
果不其然，幸村的嘴角又有点抿起来了，这是他不满的表现。可随即，他笑了起来，“谢谢小朋友。”他说，这旭日和风的笑容倒是有几分日后在颁奖台上说获奖感言的风范了。  
这时候，小朋友这个称呼在幸村嘴里还是有着隐隐挑衅的味道，龙马对此无动于衷，他已经麻木了。他当年还在巡回赛途中与幸村据理力争过，说幸村才比他大一岁半，本身只是个高个子男孩，没资格叫他小朋友。  
“我是日本人，你也是日本人，我比你高两届，还是你前辈。”幸村那时轻描淡写地说，龙马被气的差点要抛下幸村来个itf巡回一人行。  
幸村放下筷子，秋刀鱼的鱼刺已经被他完美的分在一旁。龙马太羡慕这个技能了，剃鱼刺是他的弱项之一，要是他克服了这个弱项，他能吃遍世界全部的鱼。  
即使是长大了，他也没成功克服这个弱项，因为他以后把剃鱼刺这份活全扔给了幸村。这对幸村也是解压方式之一，他发现了，因此只要是重大比赛，他都会和幸村跑去吃鱼，他负责分鱼肉，幸村负责解决所有的鱼刺。  
幸村那双紫罗兰色地双眸犀利地看了过来，龙马立刻条件反射地说了一句：“好厉害。”  
幸村嘴角抿起的坚硬线条和眼神的犀利瞬间缓和了。

正如幸村所说的那样，他小时候十分关注龙马。龙马花了一天的时间观察，无论是在训练、躲在树下打盹，还是和切原聊任天堂、与藏兔座聊日本历史，他都能感到那条缠绕在他身上探究的视线，和铁丝一样冰凉，却带着点鲜血暖融融的腥气，像是被扎在胸口上捂热过。只是龙马回望过去时，那个视线总是匆忙断开，顺着断开的尾巴，他能看到与其他人交谈、或是在进行训练的幸村。阳光将他浸在深海的卷发里那抹鸢尾花的色泽给湿漉漉的勾了出来，脸上挂的那点红晕加上喘气，像是剧烈运动留下的，如果没有因为触碰到龙马的注视，慢慢变得通红的耳朵尖，龙马几乎快要相信刚才缠绕在他身上的视线不是幸村的了。  
龙马觉得好玩极了，初次听幸村这么说的时候，他只觉得不可思议，因为在他的记忆中，他和幸村的关系这时候比白开水还平淡，连话都说不上两句，碰了面就是各种各样的争强好胜——尤其是幸村，幸村似乎想证明，除了网球，他样样都比龙马强，他也让龙马这么承认了两次，一次是剃鱼刺，一次是他组织的一场美名其曰让全部参加集训的孩子都得参加的披外套比赛，以锻炼大家的平衡能力，最终的胜利果实，当然是由幸村亲手摘下了。  
龙马怀疑全世界都没有比幸村精市更能把外套稳稳当当的披在肩上的人了。  
后来，是u17快结束的末尾，他们因为德川的关系忽然熟络起来，那时龙马在美国队待的异常痛苦，尽管他更熟悉，也更适应美国队的氛围与环境，但他总有种怪异的脱节感，那里不是他的根，他是一朵被强行缝在山毛榉上的樱花，他无法从中汲取营养，快要枯萎了。因此他跑回了日本队,虽然日本队之前因为他擅自冲上场帮助德川，破坏了德川与平等院的比赛，而将他赶出了日本队，可他却感到自己回到了合适的土壤，也终于接上了属于他的根系。龙马对所有对网球有热忱的人都当朋友看待，说着“网球就是我生命”的幸村精市自然也不例外的成为了他的朋友之一，后来幸村决定成为职业网球运动员后，他们对对方更加熟悉，初期搭伴一起精打细算是常有的事，直到幸村组建了合适的团队，他们各自取得了该有的成绩，拿到代言，之间的搭伙也自然不了了之了，但他们之间的交情因为网球的关系依然得以延续，主要是幸村与他之间维系的不错，龙马并非只有幸村一个朋友。  
“晚上好，前辈。”一天结束后，在去往浴室的路上，他故意主动向幸村打招呼。幸村惊讶地看着他，嘴唇嗫嚅着，没回话。龙马等待着，可幸村还在看着他，就像在看着什么天外来客。  
“嗯，越前。”最后还是一旁的真田主动说话，与他进行了寒暄，大意是就算回到训练营，要保持在山上苦修的心情，不能松懈。  
龙马点着头，眼睛的余光却忍不住飘向幸村，幸村还看着他，紫罗兰色的双眸里充满着絮雾般的困惑，上面撒满亮晶晶的钻石粉，一簇厉火隐隐在迷雾中跃动，似乎对龙马的表现感到恼怒与不解，还闪烁着些许期待。  
龙马明白这是为什么，因为这时候的他从来不主动向幸村打招呼，他夺取了幸村在他们之间关系中的主动权。在这场莫名其妙的较量中，他莫名其妙的占据了上峰。  
龙马觉得这时候的幸村比长大后的幸村要好玩的多得多了。

只需一晚上，幸村便将他的惊讶到说不出话调整为了故作的淡定，要不是眼底下淡淡的乌青，龙马差点以为自己记忆里别扭的幸村是大脑出错了。  
“早上好，前辈。”  
“早啊，小朋友，你也这么早。”  
“在浇花啊，神之子大人。”  
“是啊，小朋友也一起感受下植物的美妙吧？”  
“不了，我想去练会儿球。”  
晨起的幸村披着条纹睡袍，内里穿着集训统一分发的棉质睡衣。入秋，天气渐凉，清风微拂，在晨曦的衬托下，幸村深海般的卷发仿佛在空中漂浮，龙马清晰看见他白皙的双颊又浮出几丝纤薄的红晕，蝶翼似的扑在面上，亮晶晶的，是散落的鳞粉。可能是因为邀请被拒绝，他紫罗兰色的双眸多了几分恼意。龙马有点懊悔，他当年怎么从没发现幸村这么有趣。  
“为什么一直看着我，小鬼？”幸村笑着问，似乎察觉到了龙马的眼神，他略咬着牙，声音有了几分冰冷的狠意，如刀剑摩擦出的火花。  
“我说过，”龙马故意说道，“前辈长得漂亮，要多看两眼。”  
龙马清楚的知道自己是在往幸村的死穴上踩，果然，幸村的怒意更甚了。  
“看清楚了，小鬼，我是男人，”幸村的笑容消失了，他冷冷说道，“男人不该用漂亮形容。”  
“你才14岁，是男孩。”龙马提醒他。幸村直起腰，居高临下地注视着龙马，怒意在他紫罗兰色的双眸里凝聚成了幽深的隧道，但很快，他眯起双眼，笑成两轮弯月。  
“越前君真可爱啊，”他声音里的狠戾与冷意消失了，温柔的像手中浇花壶中盛满的水，“手小小的，个子也小小的，撅着嘴的样子像可爱的小弟弟……不，是可爱的小妹妹——”  
这下，轮到龙马想跳脚了。幸村绝对是故意的，不过，他知道该如何回应幸村：  
“好幼稚哦，前辈。”  
看着幸村戛然而止的微笑，龙马挥挥手，告别了幸村。他估计幸村此时快讨厌死他了。  
想到这，龙马心情大好，他目光所及之处的灌木丛也更加翠绿了些。

第二天晚上的休息时间，龙马偷偷带了罐葡萄味芬达，准备去找龙雅，一起给家里打个电话，听听卡鲁宾的声音。长大后，龙马没怎么喝过芬达了，幸村在饮食方面管的十分严格，因为曾有病重住院的经历，幸村对医院心有余悸，他讨厌医院，认为医院在侵蚀他的身体，占领他的思想，封锁时间的流动，具体表现为闻到酒精消毒水的味道便浑身发冷，恶心想吐。他不仅希望自己与医院老死不相往来，也希望身边人身体健康不需要去医院折腾，尤其是龙马。幸村对他喝碳酸饮料的习惯十分担忧，自他们把那层窗户纸捅破后，龙马再也没见过芬达的影子了，就连身边的朋友，也因为幸村的要求，几乎都会忽略龙马对芬达的需求。久而久之，龙马也习惯了没有碳酸饮料和芬达的日子，虽然这对他的身高增长已经没有太大帮助了。  
但现在的龙马还不能完全不喝碳酸饮料，这具身体对碳酸饮料的渴望随时都在呈现，龙马也没打算与之斗争，在他看来，他喝下的那点芬达对他的身高并没有多大影响，他的身高已经尽力了。  
他躲在楼梯间，正准备拉开芬达，边喝边去龙雅的宿舍，一只白皙、骨节分明，手指修长，龙马熟悉的不能再熟悉的手伸到他面前，那股他无比熟悉，现在却参杂着汗味的淡雅气味闯进了他的鼻腔里。  
“集训期间不许喝外来饮品。”幸村说，他声音轻柔的像天边的棉花云，语气却带着云里的冰渣。  
龙马怀疑28岁的幸村也跟着他一起过来了。  
“幸村前辈的两个朋友，真田前辈和柳前辈呢？”龙马没有动作，幸村的脸上浮出虚伪冷漠的假笑。这样的微笑，龙马已经很久没从幸村脸上见到了，更让他确定，眼前这位幸村并不是他那位28岁的伴侣。  
“交过来吧，越前。”幸村没接龙马的话。  
“我记得你在你们学校的学生会不是风纪委员吧，前辈，”龙马问，“那是真田前辈，对吧？”  
“……你对我做过调查？”幸村问，龙马从他故作平静的语气中听出了几丝兴奋。  
“没有，没兴趣。”  
“没兴趣。”  
“真田前辈说的，我不太记得输给我的人。”龙马随口说，宵禁时间快到了，他和卡鲁宾交流的时间也不多了，但幸村仍然拦在面前，在现在的他看来，边和卡鲁宾交流边喝芬达，远比在这里和现在老与他争锋相对，还跟个小孩似的幸村耗费时间要重要的多。  
幸村把微笑中虚伪的部分去除了，只剩下冷漠：“他还真是什么都愿意和你说。”  
“真田前辈人很好。”龙马说，希望赶紧结束这个话题，他往右一跨，准备跨过幸村，继续向龙雅的宿舍走去。但幸村伸手拦住他脚步。  
“前辈。”龙马有点恼了。  
“芬达，”幸村说，“交过来吧。”  
“我不想交，”龙马说，“你要准备报告给教练吗，前辈？”  
“你说呢，越前君？”幸村说，那双漂亮的紫罗兰色双眼稍微眯起了点。  
龙马看出来了，这是幼稚鬼幸村精市对龙马的幼稚搭讪，他压根没想着将这件事报告给教练团，龙马确信这点，虽然幸村在日本队是所有教练的宠儿。  
但他与卡鲁宾电话约会的时间已所剩无几，若是平时，他愿意与幸村稍微多交流那么几下，但现在的龙马没那个心情。他拉下幸村的衣领，踮起脚，咻的一下，啄了幸村的嘴唇一口，幸村的身体僵住了，很好，这达到了龙马想要的效果。  
“这件事你可不想报告给教练吧，前辈？”龙马说，松开幸村的衣领，挪开幸村的手，他可以走了。  
好景不长，他刚走出一步，幸村就拽回他，把他往墙角摁，龙马刚想反抗，幸村的嘴唇就覆上来了，带着他身上独有的淡雅气息，秋夜冰凉的空气也在刹那间回归盛夏，变得闷热湿润，被烤的火辣滚烫，这个温度源于幸村绵软粉嫩的双唇，摁在龙马腰间鹰爪似的手，隔着布料抵在龙马下腹发硬的那根东西，还有这几天一直埋藏在龙马心底深处的欲念。  
龙马后悔了，他忘记这时候的幸村还是个青少年，火药做的，只是被包装成了漂亮的烟花。这下，他与卡鲁宾的电话约会彻底泡汤了。

龙马扯着幸村，硬是把幸村扯进公厕里。他太了解幸村了，他知道幸村亲他，表面肯定是出于“即使在接吻这方面，他幸村精市也不能输给越前龙马”这样争强好胜的心理。幸村似乎也被自己的生理反应惊到了，他就这么呆楞楞的被龙马牵着，一声不吭，直到和龙马一起被龙马关进洗手间才反应过来。  
“速战速决吧。”龙马提议道。幸村愣住，薄而苍白的脸颊上又浮出了蝶翼般的红晕。  
“可是我——”  
龙马举起手指，制止幸村准备说无外乎是什么他喜欢女孩子不喜欢男孩子之类的废话，往后的日子里，龙马会听到幸村说无数次这样的废话。  
“前辈是想这样回去自己折腾一晚上，那我也没意见。”龙马放下手里的芬达，“我的话，前辈起码能准时回去睡觉，说不定还有时间照顾照顾小花什么的。”  
显然，这刺激了幸村的自尊和好胜心，他胸膛剧烈起伏着，怒气在他体内蒸腾，脸上青一阵白一阵，接着抬起下巴，嘴角拧出一丝狰狞的冷笑。  
“在这里也会很久，越前。”幸村咬着牙狠道。龙马把幸村垂在脸颊旁的卷发撩到耳后，露出幸村如月亮般姣好的面容，端详了会儿，伸手抱住幸村的腰，幸村愣了，那抹恶狠狠的狰狞冷笑烟消云散了。  
“也许吧，”龙马说，“那就当前辈同意了。”龙马把头埋在幸村的胸膛上，幸村的手抓在龙马两侧肩膀，身体紧绷绷的。现在的幸村胸膛还算平坦，有点硌人，但那股淡雅的气息更加浓郁。  
幸村的身体也渐渐放松了起来，他的手慢慢环到了龙马的背上，龙马听着幸村此时加速的心跳，深深吸了一口幸村身上的淡雅气息，他想念这股气息，想念这个心跳，它们总能让他躁动的心灵安定起来，像浸泡在温暖的泉水。但此时的幸村对待龙马的态度，更像是从雪山上刚融化的雪水，清澈而冷冽。  
龙马的手从幸村腰间往下滑，滑到幸村兴奋的地方，隔着布料磨蹭着顶端，幸村的呼吸陡然粗重了起来，龙马稍微丈量了一下，和将来的幸村还是有些许差别，他应该能受的住。  
他抓着幸村的衣服，盖上马桶盖，坐上去，他解下幸村的裤子，把幸村那玩意掏出来，在幸村震惊的目光和反对声中，舌尖碰上了湿润的顶端，那味道没有日后浓郁。幸村砰地一声撑住隔板，那双漂亮地紫罗兰色眼眸已经蒙上了一层水雾，红晕从他面上直烧到他露出卷发的耳尖。龙马一点点的舔舐起来，他早习惯了幸村的味道，每次这样做，他都当在舔冰棍或棒棒糖，可能是与卡鲁宾待多了，他的舌头也柔软灵活，和猫舌头似的。他挑起眼，幸村张开刚才因为生涩的接吻，而被龙马叼出了血色的嘴唇，想说些什么，却发出一声低哼。幸村赶紧用手背捂住嘴，才不让这样奇怪的声音继续从他嘴里出来，半眯着的迷离双眸里已是潋滟的水光。等到他可以控制的时候，他咬着些殷红的唇，露着点洁白的贝齿，原本捂住嘴的手扶上了龙马的头发，低低喘息着。  
隔间外传来了越来越近的脚步声，龙马搂过幸村的腰，把嘴唇贴上幸村的下腹，幸村的肌肉顿时紧张了。  
“咦？这么晚了，这里居然还有人？”切原的声音从隔间外传来，“是谁啊？”  
幸村刚准备回答，龙马张开嘴，含住了幸村。幸村倒吸一口凉气，回答变成声近似痛苦的呻吟，撑住隔板的手也往下一滑，发出毛骨悚然的抓挠声。  
“是……部长？……”  
幸村垂下头，狠狠瞪了眼龙马，龙马胜利的略挑起眉，含的更深了，浅浅的动了起来，幸村张开嘴，用深深的呼吸压抑住他因为欢愉而带来的奇怪音调。  
“嗯，赤也，是我。”幸村勉强把自己的声线平稳住。  
“啊，真的是部长，”切原声音里原有的棱角立刻磨圆了，“部长是去浇花了吗？”  
幸村在龙马的口腔里跳动，他嘴里充斥着幸村，即使幸村此时还没有未来的幸村那么可怖，也不容小觑，龙马的嘴有点发酸了，他高估了现在自己的承受能力。  
“是啊，赤也。”幸村说。  
“没事吧，部长？你声音听着有点怪怪的。”切原问，隔间外传来水声。幸村的眉头已经难耐地蹙成山川起伏的形状，给他漂亮的面孔蒙上层哀婉之气。对于幸村，现在度日如年。  
“……没事，”幸村平复着自己的呼吸，“不用等我了。”  
“那我走啦，部长，晚安。”切原什么都没听出来。在脚步声消失的那刻，龙马感到自己的头发被猛地揪住，扯得他头皮生疼。  
“你是故意的，越前。”幸村恶狠狠道，龙马从鼻腔哼了一声，表示同意。  
“舒服吗？”龙马松开幸村，握着那根胀大的东西，故意问。  
“太过分了，越前，”幸村眼角泛红，几乎是在痛斥，“你是恶魔！”  
“哇，酷，谢谢夸奖，”龙马没有停下手上的动作，“前辈还差得远呢。”  
在幸村回应前，他又把手上的东西含进嘴里。这下，他可以肆无忌惮的动作，现在幸村对于他的经验，一定招架不住，他感到幸村抓着他的头发，挺腰的动作越来越激烈，把他的嘴巴捅的又酸又麻。只是他没想到，在他努力把幸村全部含进去的瞬间，幸村的味道突然涌进了他的胃和舌根里，把他的舌根刺激的又苦又麻，嘴里还充满着让他眼泪翻涌的腥臊气。  
“对不起！”幸村慌了，抽出来，赶紧整理好衣服，伸过手似乎想抹去龙马的泪水。龙马摁住幸村的手，他忍着反胃，就着滴下来的泪水，把幸村的东西都吞了进去。可他目前的身体还不是特别习惯这样的对待，他惨败，忍无可忍，他掀开马桶盖，跪在边上，胃里翻江倒海，他哇的一声，大吐特吐，似乎要把灵魂也给吐出来。幸村一直在温柔地轻抚着他的背，嘴上不停内疚地道歉。龙马想捂住他的嘴，堵住他的道歉。但他的手打到了一个冰凉的金属罐子。  
太好了，龙马想，幸好芬达还在，他的美妙夜晚还不至于被完全毁掉。

缓过来些，幸村帮着龙马用芬达和自来水漱了口，这下，幸村绝口不提没收芬达的事情了。龙马抓着芬达，看了眼幸村手腕上的运动手表，乐了。  
“五分钟。”龙马说，“幸村前辈果然还有大把时间浇花呢。”  
幸村脸色立刻阴沉下来，眼里的愧疚差点被龙马这话抹灭。“你是谁？”他问，“你是越前龙马，又不是他，你到底是谁？”  
龙马诧异地看了眼幸村，此时，他才想起幸村的敏锐。  
“我是越前龙马，”龙马撑着洗脸台，说道，水哗啦啦的流向水槽，是透明银色的漩涡，“一个将来会在温布尔顿网球中心球场和你睡过觉的越前龙马。”他怀念道，漩涡越来越大，他扭过头，幸村站在漩涡外，脸上混合着欣喜和困惑。  
“真的？”  
“这是很久以后的事情了，前辈，”龙马轻声说，“我该回去了。”  
“回去？”幸村问。  
“我不属于这里，”龙马说，“我想你比我更清楚吧，前辈。”  
他看见幸村不停摇头，不要。幸村的嘴唇这样张合，龙马感到自己的身子越来越软，越来越轻盈。在闭上眼之前，他想起了他没来得及说过话的卡鲁宾，还看到幸村冲他伸过来的手，似乎是想把跌进漩涡里的他扯回去。龙马再次睁开眼，也看到了幸村的手，骨节分明，修长，多了许多风雨和阳光，还有网球留下的痕迹，正伸过来抓住他的脖子，把他往床上重重地一摁，原本如春日细雨般温和的声音此时又硬又冷。  
“到底谁是雷恩斯？”

“你是变态吗？”  
幸村抖了下，他跪在床上，沮丧地垂着头，柔软的卷发此时凌乱不堪，面对龙马的指责，他到现在为止一声不吭。  
“我只有十二岁，十二，要是落下心理阴影怎么办！”龙马捏着拳，声音里无法控制的带上了哭腔，他现在身上都是幸村留下的红痕与齿印，还有些已经变成了淤青，身子软的像是糖稀做的，小腹还在隐隐的抽痛，鼻子还因为长时间的哭泣，正经历着鼻塞，“你这两天到底做了什么！”  
“我……我不知道，”幸村终于开口了，“你突然变得……很抗拒，还一直前辈前辈的叫，还说我比不过那个……雷恩斯。”  
“所以你生气了，把我关了两天，造成了现在的后果。”龙马气笑了。幸村的头垂的更低。许久，他才发出声细若蚊吟的“嗯”。  
“你知道雷恩斯是谁吗？”龙马问，他也在记忆中搜肠刮肚了老半天。  
幸村摇摇头。  
“我也不记得了，”龙马说，“但我爸从我七岁开始就把《花花公子》塞我床下，这个名字肯定是哪期封面提过。”  
“所以……”  
“那只是个男演员。”  
幸村缓缓吐了口气，那如释重负的模样看的龙马心中的怒气又开始升腾了。  
“好极了，”龙马拍了两下手，讽刺道，“早该想到的吧，幸村前辈？”  
“对不起，龙马，”幸村凑过来，试着拉龙马的手，“别这样叫我了。”  
龙马攥紧幸村的三根手指，使劲攥，攥的幸村发出声痛哼才罢休，“十四岁的你也对我发了一通脾气。”  
“十四？”  
“你拦着我，不让我喝芬达，除非我把芬达给你才能走。”龙马干巴巴地说，想起这个，他余怒未消。幸村惊讶地看着他。  
“我以为……那是个梦。”  
“梦？”  
“对，那是个……梦，很荒诞，很气人，可是很真实，我就记着了。”幸村柔和的声音增添了许多期待，“你呢，龙马，你记得这两天的事情吗？”  
龙马摇摇头，对于这两天的事情，他脑海里一片空白，但在他隐隐记得一个梦，那是一只巨大，能伏在他身上，毛茸茸的紫色蜘蛛，他不知道从何而来。  
“一只大蜘蛛。”龙马说。  
“蜘蛛？”  
“紫色的，很大，我动不了，还求它放开我。”龙马说。  
“这是我。”幸村失落地说。龙马点点头，他看见幸村更加沮丧了，那张五官漂亮的俊美面庞此时写满了自责与失望。龙马叹口气，伸过手，把幸村搂在怀里，幸村蹭了下，把脸埋在龙马的胸上。  
“我太过分了，”幸村在龙马怀里闷闷不乐地说，龙马揉着他的头发，感觉自己像是在揉一只大猫咪。  
“没关系，”龙马说，“我已经报复了，把十四岁的你气的够呛。”  
“做得好。”幸村说，龙马忍不住笑了，即使理智在不情愿，龙马发现自己心中的郁忿也因为听到幸村这个回答而平复许多。夜风吹拂着轻纱，龙马看向窗外，今天的月亮只有一半，格外明亮。  
“那只大蜘蛛，我早忘的差不多了，”龙马在幸村耳边说，“我可不怕你，你还差得远呢。”  
幸村噗嗤一声笑了起来，搂紧龙马的腰。龙马望着窗外皎洁的月光，有时候，他还真是拿怀里这个男人有点没办法。

End


End file.
